This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to golf tees.
Golf tees are used to support golf balls above the ground on tee shots. When a golf ball resting on a golf tee is struck by a golf club, the golf ball is deformed and the golf tee is pushed downward resulting in resistance between the ground and the golf tee. This resistance produces an opposing force which pushes the golf ball upward. The golf ball is in contact with face of the golf club and when pushed upward results in some increased level of back spin on the golf ball as it leaves the club face. If the resistance is increased, the spin rate of the golf ball will increase. Conversely, if the resistance is decreased, the spin rate of the golf ball will decrease.